Just a Stranger
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: A SS HG Fic. What if Hermione makes a deadly choice? The consequences ripple thoughout the magical world. Can anyone save her or their world?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

* * *

**Just a Stranger  
**

* * *

****Summary: A SS/ HG Fic. What if Hermione makes a deadly choice? The consequences ripple thoughout the magical world. Can anyone save her or their world?

* * *

An: This story has obvious Catholic or religious overtones. While I understand that not everyone is catholic, it's also at the same time not preachy. I hope. In addition I have no beta reader. So I am apologizing now for all my errors.

* * *

The air crackles. Sudden furious lightening hits the ground, as the day sky magically becomes dark. Soon the only light comes from smoldering flames or bursts from tired wands. A lonely girl with long bushy brown hair stands apart. The air around her becomes almost tangible as the ground around her catches fire forming a circle. Death Eaters in long black robes come to stand around the circle. Mutters of horror and fascination linger in the air.

Harry stares on in wide-eye horror as his former best friend Hermione Granger stands in the center of a circle as Joseph Flint forces him to his knees. Looking over, Harry spots Ron lying in a heap next to several fallen teachers.

"Come," hisses Voldemort instructing his followers. "Bring the traitors, Snape and Malfoy!"

Hysterical laughter of Belltrix is heard before Harry sees the bloody broken man that was Severus Snape. His right hand was cut off at the wrist. Rudolph Lestrange was dragging Snape by his long black hair. The man barely looked alive. Joseph Flint was dragging Lucius by one of his feet.

"Here they are master," laughs Rudolph. Hoisting Severus up by his neck. Strangling sounds emanate from his throat letting everyone know that he was still alive.

"So they live," snickers Voldemort. "Good, he can witness the new beginning!" raves Voldemort. "Where I will rule! Nothing and no one can stop me now!"

Swallowing hard, Harry glances over to where Hermione was so calmly standing. A soft smile is playing on her face. Rage boils in Harry's veins as sharp pain explodes in his head.

"Be still," hisses Flint. "You're death is coming soon."

"Master," drawls Hermione obviously bored. "If you want the re-birthing ceremony to take place, I need to start it now." Harry watches in amazement as Voldemort stops his torment of Severus and does exactly as Hermione instructs. "When the light appears that's when you need to step into it. Forming a circle. Now, this is important. Only the most loyal may enter, any one who is not loyal will suffer in the extreme."

Voldemort nods his head, signaling that he understands. "Bella, Rudolph. You will stand beside me as my most loyal."

As everyone moves into their proper places according to Voldemort, Hermione opens her school bag. Pulling out several small circular balls and what looked like a Celtic cross with holes in the sides.  
  
"Was war, einmal wird wieder sein. Ich biete als ein geführter an, um das Tor zu öffnen. Diejenigen, die in Angebot selbst zur Wiedergeburt eingehen. Für den gewählten Anfang wieder, neugeboren." The grounds shake as bright white light erupts from under Hermione's feet spreading outwards in a perfect circle. "Diese sind diejenigen, wer sich ihres freien Willens bieten." 

Voldermort steps into the light followed by his followers. Smiling cruelly as each one felt the strange power radiating within the circle. Shock waves of power crackle in the dead air reaching outwards until it sharply rushes backwards. Only Hermione was standing within the circle holding up the cross, everyone else was forcibly onto their knees.

"Harry!" bellows Ron from where he was laying on the ground. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Harry shouts then grunts as all of his wounds are sharply felt. Looking down, Harry blinks his eyes making sure that they weren't playing tricks on him. The scrapes on his knuckles were slowly healing over.

"Potter!" shouts Severus as he crawls over to him. As Severus reaches Harry, Severus hands Harry his wand. "Untie yourself. Then get out of here!"

"I can't just leave!" contradicts Harry. "Look, Professor, my wounds! They're healing themselves!" Shoving his hand under Severus's nose. "We can't just leave without her!"

"Potter!" snarls Severus then gasps in pain as his wrist forms skin over the open wound. Looking down at the stump, he swears softly. Gently getting to his feet, Severus sways. Reaching down he grabs Harry by the scuffing of his robes. "We don't have time to argue on this. Whatever Hermione is doing, it's _not_ magic!"

Dragging the boy away from the glowing circle, Severus glances over his shoulders. His heart breaks at the site of Hermione falling to her knees. Resisting the urge to drop Potter and run to her aid, he breaks eye contact. Taking a sharp breath, Severus watches as the severely wounded and also dead victims start to stir.

"Bloody hell," whispers Harry. Glancing down, Severus notes that Potter has finally taken his eyes off of Hermione. "What is she _doing_? Is she crazy?" With ragging breath Harry shouts, "Ron! Look around you! Everyone seems to have survived!"

"But at what cost?" mutters Severus as he hears the crackling of the light coming from the circle. Feeling eyes staring intently at him, Severus looks up into Dumbledore's somber gaze. Approaching the man, Severus states, "I had no idea that she was this far gone."

Loud piercing cries refract off the air. Anyone who was near the circle desperately makes a mad rush to get away. Small bolts of lightening erupt near Hermione hitting the circular balls that were now swirling about. Voices of those who have died float along the air, causing Goosebumps. The warm air becomes abnormally chilly.

Everyone backs up in horror as they watch the Death Eaters in the circle devolve into nothing. The only persons left are Hermione and Voldemort. Suddenly the magic in Voldemort erodes away leaving a young boy kneeling on the cold ground.

"Headmaster!" shouts Severus in near panic. "We need to get the students back inside Hogwarts." When Dumbledore doesn't react fast enough, Severus bellows, "Everyone! Get back inside! Move it!" The ground quakes as a stampede of students rush back inside Hogwarts. Turning his gaze back to the circle, Severus observes with morbid fascination.

A sharp gust of wind nearly knocks everyone left to the ground. One ball hits the side of the circle, lightening from the ground hits the ball. Seconds later, it explodes into a full grown adult. The adult lands with a heavy thud on the ground.

"Merlin!" shouts Ron rushing forward. "**GINNY**!" The young woman in question weakly turns towards her brother.

_Merlin's balls! She's going against the laws of nature! The died should not return to the living. _Raking his oxy eyes over the ever-brightening circle, Severus could barely see the limp form of Hermione Granger. Bright flashes of color hit the wall, as more balls starts to swirl. More balls hit the circular wall, leaving a trail of bodies.

Covering his eyes, with his one hand, Severus rushes towards the circle. _This can't be magic!_ A foreign emotion hits him square in the chest. Swallowing hard, Severus barely makes it to the circle with his good hand outstretched when gushing winds force him back.

"God! Forgive me for I have sinned," shouts Hermione with her head tilted upwards. Tears streaking her face, she raises her hands up when suddenly the circular light floods inwards leaving nothing in its wake.

Blinking rapidly, Severus hastily glances around. People who were died were now among the living. Ginny and Molly Weasley who died when there was an attack on the Burrow last fall, were surrounded by their sobbing family. Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black were being held tightly in the clutches of Hagrid. Dumbledore was franticly kissing Professor McGonagall.

Loud shrieking pulls Severus's attention to behind him. Gasping, Severus sways as he realizes that he's looking at a Potter family reunion. A shaking Harry was holding Lily and James Potter; he hugged them as if his very life depended on it.

A flash of blue caught his eye. There standing to the side clutching each other were none other then Hermione own parents who were killed right before the start of her sixth year. _The lengths she went to…_ Closing his eyes, Severus silently cursed. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he moves towards the couple.

"Hermione…" gasps her mother fruitlessly gesturing towards the ground. "She… she… went under the ground! You have to help her. _Please!_"

* * *

German Translation:Was war, einmal wird wieder sein.  
What was once shall be again.   
  
Ich biete als ein geführter an, um das Tor zu öffnen.  
I offer myself as a conducted to open the Gate.   
  
Diejenigen, die in Angebot selbst zur Wiedergeburt eingehen.  
Those who enter offer themselves to the rebirth   
  
Für den gewählten Anfang wieder, neugeboren.  
For the chosen start again, reborn. 

Diese sind diejenigen, wer sich ihres freien Willens bieten.  
These are the ones who offer themselves of their freewill.

Until Later  



	2. Bus Ride 2

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

* * *

**Just a Stranger**

* * *

********Summary: A SS/ HG Fic. What if Hermione makes a deadly choice? The consequences ripple thoughout the magical world. Can anyone save her or their world?

* * *

An: This story has obvious Catholic or religious overtones. While I understand that not everyone is catholic, it's also at the same time not preachy. I hope. In addition I have no beta reader. So I am apologizing now for all my errors.

* * *

********

******One Week Later ….**

******  
The Leaky Caldron  
London**

Sitting in a darken corner, an intensely beautiful blonde man watches the crowd with precise eyes. His disgust rapidly shows plainly in his face. He sneers as he lens back in his chair, ever so watchful of the crowed.

"I'm telling you," shouts an irate man. "Muggleborns, aren't supposed to be that powerful!"

"It's shouldn't be possible," argues another man. "For the dead to return to the living."

"Mudblood!" spits a woman. "That mudblood was more powerful! How in Merlin's name can that be?"

"It shouldn't be," cries an old woman. "If all mudbloods are as powerful, we're doomed!"

"The dead need to go back to being dead!" shouts an old man.

"Yes!" chants the crowd. "The dead need to be dead!"

"Down with all mudbloods!"

Alters his position in his chair, the man nods his head silently greeting his guest. Snorting, he fruitlessly gestures to rapidly homicidal crowd. Twisting his rakes his fathomless icily gray eyes over her.

"Lambs to the slaughter," he sneers.

"Celebrating already," softly reprimands the woman. "I remember the last time you did that." Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she adds, "I do recall it didn't turn out quite well as you expected."

******  
St. Mary's Church  
Inside the Cathedral**

"And now let us pray on to the lord," orders a pompous man.

Listening with a half ear as the man drones on about faith and hope, Severus resists the urge to pull out his wand and use a silencing spell. _How in Merlin's name do these muggles stand listening to this man? _

"And also with you," chants everyone in the building. Waiting for the man to come down from his podium, Severus stands stiffly behind the Potter family. _At lest the Weasley's weren't here to cause a commotion. I can't believe that even the fleabag behaved himself. _Feeling a gentle hand on his arm, Severus turns to see Lily smiling up at him.

"The priest will meet with us in fifteen minutes," softly mutters Lily. "The Weasley's will be joining us outside along with the Malfoy's."

Taking one last look around the empty place, Severus states, "I'll wait for you outside."

"I think that's a good idea," mutters Lily, nodding her head approvingly.

Turning on his heal, Severus strides out of the building into the blinding sunlight. Spying several flaming red heads with two platinum blondes, Severus stalks over to the group. Turning a steely eye on everyone until they settle down, Severus notes that everyone was slightly uneasy.

Twenty minutes later the church doors slam open as Harry and James Potter stalk out, followed closely by Lily and an equally irate Sirius. Raising an eyebrow, Severus silently questions what they were upset.

"Of all the imbeciles in the world," hisses Harry.

"What a load of cadswap," shouts James.

"What a pompous twit," swears Sirius.

"Boys!" admonishes both Lily and Molly at the same time.

Seconds later the priest comes bounding out of the church racing towards them. Gripping his wand, Severus sneers coldly as he approaches. Watching in satisfaction as the priest instantly becomes apprehensive.

"Mum look," hisses Fred.

A sharp tug on his arm pulls him away from the annoying priest. Stumbling a bit, Severus climbs into a bus. _This is just perfect! Here I am, a great wizard standing on a muggle bus_**_. _****A muggle bus!**

******  
St. Mary's Church  
Bus Stop**

Hastily pointing his wand at everyone that he didn't recognize, Auror Jones notices that the group he is assigned to board a long muggle traveling device. Smirking, he dashes towards it. Glancing up into the windows, he notices that it's full of passengers. _Bloody hell! I'm going to need a team when I get on that thing._

******  
On the Bus**

"Why am I on this insipid contraption," demands Severus glaring coldly at Molly Weasley as he is forced down the aisle. Molly flushes under Severus's gaze, helplessly gesturing to the curb where Ministry officials were obliterating everyone in sight

"It's either on the bus or in St. Mungo's," states George as he points out Auror Jones.

_Stupid fools! What do they think a bunch of muggles are going to do? _Grumbling, Severus stalks to the nearest seat and gracefully sits down. The doors slam shout and the bus pulls away from the curb.

"Damn Ministry," heatly swears Sirius. "I'm surprised they didn't apporate right onto the bus."

"Sirius!" hisses Lily pointing to a lone passenger on the bus. Waiting a minute or two, Lily slowly exhales. "Why?"

"Has some thingie on," observes James as he peers at her closer.

"It's a walkman," answers Harry.

"A what?" sneers Lucius as he rakes his eyes over the seats of the bus. Sighing heavily, Harry attempts to explain what a walkman is to the group. After explaining it several times to Mister Weasley, Harry promised to get him his own walkman as he goes to sit next to Ron in the rear of the bus.

"Folks," states the bus driver. "If you could have a seat, please." Quickly the adults take a seat.

"Well, what did the priest have to say?" questions Lucius.

"Oh… nothing much," gruffly states James looking upset. "He just said that the cross was a religious relic. Started mumbling that Hermione opened a gateway to heaven only to send herself to hell."

"What?" gasps Severus looking extremely shocked. "Did he at least have any good news?" _There has to be good news somewhere in this mess._

"Only that the church will be happy to take the cross from us," growls Sirius. "He won't even suggest anything to help her."

"Smashing," hisses both Fred and George as they move away from the adults. The group falls silent, each dealing with their own thoughts.

Flopping down in their seats so hard that they startled the unaware passenger. Seeing the shocked look on her face, they mutter a quick, "Sorry."

******  
Rear of the Bus  
Harry and Ron's Point of View**

Sighing heavily, Harry looks out the window. Blinking Harry nudges Ron, and then points to the window. "Wow, did it get so dark," exclaims Harry.

"It's been dark for a while," offers the silent passenger. "You only just noticed it."

"Oh," huffs Harry.

"It helps to talk about it," states the passenger turning her soft baby blue eyes to Harry. "Sometimes, it's easier to talk to a stranger." Pointing her finger towards the cross in Harry's hands, "The Celtic cross of Catherine."

"Hey," mutters Ron. "How did you know?"

"A hobby of mine," laughs the passenger giving Ron a gentle smile. "Call me Hope. And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley and this," says Ron while pointing to Harry. "Is Harry Potter. That's Draco Malfoy sitting next to my sister, Ginny. The other two red heads are my twin brothers, Fred and George. My parents and his are up front talking to Professor Snape and Malfoy senior."

"Nice to meet you," replies Hope as she offers her hand to them. "Now, from what I can gather, you're wizards," holding up her hands to prevent boundless questions. "And Ginny there is a witch. The robes kind of gave it away. That and the bright green with pink outfits."

"Cool," mutters Harry looking relieved. Turning towards her, Harry was monetarily shocked at the teenager's sloppy appearance. Her hair was six different shades of purple that was haphazardly put into an irregular ponytail and her mismatched cloths could put any wizard to shame.

"So what has everyone so glum?" asks Hope.

"Well," reluctantly starts Ron. "You see our best friend, Hermione. She opened a gate with this cross-thingy. She somehow…ah… returned things that were…. ah…hmm… lost, yeah lost, some lost a long time ago, yeah."

"But in the process," adds Harry. "She lost herself."

"Hmm," mutters Hope. "What caused her to even want to open this gate in the first place?"

"She lost something important herself," answers Harry carefully.

"But by returning what was lost, she lost herself," reverberates Hope. "Wasn't she already lost? Or did you not notice? Or was she so clever, that there were no signs?"

"Well, she was sad," offers Harry. "But that is only normal."

"Yes, sadness is normal," agrees Hope. "But when sadness fades into darkness. There are signs and when those signs are not heeded, that's when people will go to desperate lengths. And loved ones are left behind to pick up the pieces."

"Yeah," sighs Harry looking even more down.

******  
Middle to Back of the Bus  
Draco and Ginny's Point of View**

Putting her head on Draco's shoulder, Ginny struggles not to break down into tears. Reaching over, Ginny intertwines her fingers with Draco's.

"I can't believe that she's gone," whispers Ginny. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I just can't believe that there is nothing we can do," mutters Draco feeling lost. "At lest I have you." Moving his arm, Draco maneuvers it behind Ginny. As he's moving his arm, he accidentally touches the stranger on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry." "That's alright," laughs the little curly black haired girl. Her face was radiating her joy at them. "Love is a precious thing. Hold onto it tightly."

Looking at each other, both Ginny and Draco in union say, "I plan on it."

"The course of true love is never smooth," comments the girl as she wiggles her little pointer finger at them.

"But well worth it," states Draco as he gives Ginny a loving smile. "If I had to go throw it all again, I would. Just so that I can hold her."

"What about you?" ask the girl as she points to Ginny.

"I would too," states Ginny in a clear voice. Snuggling closer to Draco, Ginny whispers, "I wish Hermione was here to witness this."

"Same here love," whispers Draco. "Same here." Both Ginny and Draco give the little a warm smile as she bounces around in her seat, humming a catching up beat song.

******  
Middle to Front of the Bus  
Fred and George's Point of View**

"Mischievousness," comments a voice. Startled, both Fred and George look up. "That's what I think of when I look at the two of you sitting there together. Mischievousness."

Looking over to the old woman that they had startled, both Fred and George give her a small smile.

"You probably drive your poor mother crazy," laughs the old woman. Swaying as the bus makes a turn; both Fred and George abruptly get up to steady the old woman. "But everyone needs a laugh or two. Laughter is important, it helps those that are depressed."

"Yeah," agrees Fred as he shares a look with George. Both of them knew that they letHermione down by not bring some laughter into her life.

Laying a worn hand on either of their cheeks, the old woman graces them with an understanding smile. "I think you have angles that dance upon your shoulders," whispers the old woman. "And they keep you safe from harm. Don't worry my sons."

Removing her hands, the woman moves slowly towards the front of the bus. Fred and George reach up, touching the cheek same cheek the old woman did.

Front of the Bus  
Where the Adults are

"I'm telling you," growls Sirius. "There has to be something we can do."

"But what?" snaps Arthur. "We have been through this with the ministry. They're not willing to rescue her, or allow us to rescue her. Dumbledore, for all of his muggle loving ways, is not willing to help."

"It's not like time-turners cost just a few galleons," sneers Lucius. "And the ministry is keeping an extra sharp eye on them."

"Poor Hermione," whispers Lily. "May god bless her."

"Bless her?" huffs Sirius in agitation. "How about sending her back to us!"

"It apparently doesn't work that way," huffs James. "The priest said something about freewill."

"How would he know?" snaps Molly. "You, yourself said he was full of codswap! There has to be something we can do. Someone who knows something about this!"

"Maybe, we should visit more of these priest people," suggests Lucius. "One of them must have some knowledge."

"Yeah but who?" sneers Severus. "So far we have continuously run into dead ends!"

"Are you suggesting that we stop?" shouts Sirius.

"No!" snaps Severus. "You flee-bag! I'm not."

"Try the Vatican," calmly states a preppy looking woman. "They are said to be the leading authority."

"The Vatican," recites Arthur. "They're the leading authority."

"Oh," gasps Lily. "I should have remembered. But Arthur, how did you know that?" questions Lily. At her questioning gaze, Arthur just shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok, we'll talk to this Vatican," agrees Lucius. "Where would we find him?"

"The Vatican is a place, not a person," explains Lily. "And it's in Italy. I think?"

"Italy?" gasps Molly looking shocked. "We're going to need a place to stay. How are we going to afford this?"

"What makes you think these Vatican's will even see us?" sneers Severus. "Just seeing the local priest was hard enough."

"True," agrees James. "These priest people are hard to get a hold of."

"What are you suggesting Potter?" softly questions Lucius. "We make an appointment with them?"

"You're missing the point," whispers the preppy woman.

"You're missing the point!" argues Sirius adamantly.

"What point?" snaps Molly. "The leading authority is someplace in Italy."

"The point is, we have a place to start," reasons the woman.

"We have a place to start," calmly states Severus.

Pinching her nose, as the adults start to argue amongst themselves again. Taking a deep breath, she smirks at the group before her. Two lonely men sitting on one side, while the rest of the group was cluttered together. _Things need to change and change they shall._

"What the hell do you know about love?" demands Sirius almost jumping up from his seat. Severus's pale cheeks now had a pinkish hue to them. "That's what I thought Sniv…"

"Enough," demands the woman.

"Who are you?" starts James until he realizes that the person speaking wasn't with the group.

"I am Faith. That's more then enough," she angrily states. "Instead of working together to solve this problem, you're ripping each other to shreds." Seeing several open their mouths to defend themselves, she glowers at them. "Be silent!" Each person feels the weight of her stare, as she looks them over.

"Molly," softly Faith, address the woman. "You're family is fine. You should worry less about them. Arthur, focus more on the task at hand, and less on the muggle trinkets."

"Hey, you leave him alone," defends James.

"Mister Potter, you need to decided what you're going to do. Along with you, Misses Potter."

"What does that mean?" demands Lily.

"It means, that you need to choose between being here and your son..."

"What? What about Harry?" demands Sirius alarmed. "He's fine."

"The gate that Hermione opened, wasn't meant to be opened," states Faith as she stands up. _At lest not yet. Not by a mortal._

"So that means what exactly?" softly demands Severus. "Are you saying Hermione's sacrifice was in vain?"

"She choose to make that sacrifice," states Faith as she starts to walk towards the front of the bus. "The question is, are you? Are you willing to make the same sacrifice?"

"You mean," huffs Sirius looking upset. "James and Lily have to go back to being dead. I have to go back into the Veil."

"Something like that," agrees Faith. "Yes," answers Faith as she gently touches his shoulder. "But, you should know better then most never to give up." Lily and James,stare at one another before slowly nodding their heads in silent agreement. The three friends shared a bittersweet moment.

"Don't you worry," offers Molly. "I'll look after him as if he's one of my own."

"Severus," whispers Faith. "What makes you think that love has past you by?" Seeing the shock on his face, Faith shakes her head. "It never ceases to amaze me. Love comes at it's own time, it knows no bounds, no shame and no regret."

Moving on, Faith lingers near Lucius for a few seconds. Patting his hand, Faith gives him a fawn smile. "The next time we meet, I have this feeling that we'll be having a very long discussion young man."

******  
Rear of the Bus  
Harry and Ron's Point of View**

"Well boys," states Hope. "This is my stop." Getting up, Hope gives them an encouraging smile. "I wish you luck."

******  
Middle to Front of the Bus  
Fred and George's Point of View**

"Oh dears," whispers the old woman as she hastily gathers up her bags. "I'm going to miss my stop!"

"Here let us help you," offer both Fred and George as they help the woman to her feet.

"I'll say it again, mischievousness," laughs the woman. "But suck good boys." Taking her bags from them, she proceeds down the aisle.

******  
Middle to Back of the Bus  
Draco and Ginny's Point of View**

"My stop! My stop!" shouts the little girl as she bounces off her seat. "Hold the press! I got to get off!"

"Hey take it easy there," comments Draco as he glances out his window. Seeing the rundown street the girl was getting off on, he starts to apprehensive. "Are you sure this is your stop? It doesn't look all that safe."

"Don't worry," smiles the little girl as she waves good-bye. "Where I go, I don't go alone. Never alone."

******  
Front of the Bus  
Where the Adults are**

Stepping onto the steps, she turns back towards the group her smile slides off her face. In a loud clear voice she states, "Let's see if you can get it right this time."

Stepping off the bus, the doors make a loud startling booming noise as the bus pulls away from the curb. Swaying of the bus forces the group to grip their seats. Turns start to get sharper; everyone can feel that the bus is starting to speed up.

"Hey bus driver!" shouts Harry. "Slow down!" Hitting a rather nasty bump, everyone is thrown out of their seat.

"Hey!" shouts Fred as George shouts, "Take it easy!"

"Slow down!" shrieks Ginny. "You're going to fast!"

"We're going to hit someone!" comments James.

"We need to take control of the bus," states Severus as he attempts to make his way forwards. "Bloody hell! Where is the bus driver? Can anyone drive this contraption?"

"Forget driving it!" snaps Lucius. "Grab the kids and let's apparate off this thing!"

"Fred! George!" shouts Molly. "Grab your siblings and go!" Watching her children embrace each other, Molly's worst fears come to life as she watches her twins look at her with fear in their eyes. "Go!" The bus lurches and bounces upwards loading with a heavy thud.

"We can't!" shouts Fred scared. "There seems to be an anti-apparation spell on the bus!"

Rushing towards her children, Molly gathers them close to her. Arthur's arms encircle her. Lily, James and Sirius have Harry between them. Draco was between Severus and his father. Each group offers words of comfort; everyone was gathered in the back of the bus.

"Brace for impact!" warns George seconds before everything becomes a blanket a dark pain.

* * *

Until Later 


	3. What If?

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

* * *

**Just a Stranger  
**

* * *

****Summary: A SS/ HG Fic. What if Hermione makes a deadly choice? The consequences ripple thoughout the magical world. Can anyone save her or their world?

* * *

An: This story has obvious Catholic or religious overtones. While I understand that not everyone is catholic, it's also at the same time not preachy. I hope. In addition I have no beta reader. So I am apologizing now for all my errors.

* * *

****  
  
Sharp pain splices into his conscience as he jerks wake in his chair. Hastily glancing about, Severus recognizes that he is in his potions classroom. Running a tired hand over his face, he blinks his weary eyes. _Bloody hell. I must have dozed while grading these essays._

Stretching his muscles to work out all of the kinks, Severus looks over to the calendar hanging on the castle wall. _Twenty fourth of December, if I were to believe my dream tomorrow night the Granger house will be attacked. _

"Don't be stupid," admonishes Severus as he pushes back his chair. "It was just a silly little dream. Nothing to be concerned about." Getting up, Severus stacks the rolls of parchment into neat piles preparing to head to his chambers.

"Severus!" aguishly shouts Lucius. Startled Severus gasps and jumps rapidly glancing around. Clutching his chest he notices the bright green flash flickering on the ground.

Rushing into his chambers, Severus snaps, "What?"

**  
Elsewhere**

"Ginny!" erupts into the silent night.

Gasping. Clawing at the restricting weight, two boys jerk awake. Rapidly blinking their eyes to adjust the darkness, they move in a hurried fashion.

"Where are my babies?" shrieks a frightened Molly Weasley.

"Mummy!" cries Ginny from within the house. Rapid footstep along with doors being slammed open, didn't help the two boys when their door was thrown open. Nearly blinding them with the light from the hall.

"Mum," shouts George from the hallway. "What happened?"

Scrambling out of bed, Harry had this gut wrenching nagging feeling that something was wrong. Swallowing the large lump in his throat Harry looks around. The worrying feeling only gets stronger.

"I have to get to Hermione," whispers Harry softly.

"Yeah," agrees Ron, clearing his throat.

"We have to go get Hermione!" shouts both Ron and Harry, slightly desperately.

"Don't be silly," dismisses Tonks. "It's three in the morning, all you will do is scare her."

"But..." starts Ron as Harry says, "We're her best…"

"You're not going anywhere," growls Moody. "Now I don't know what has everyone up in a tizzy…"

"We'll get Hermione," shout the twins. Seconds later two loud pops were heard.

"They never listen," growls Moody as he stumps down the stairs.

**  
Elsewhere**

Two loud pops erupt in the silent house, startling the sleeping girl on the couch. Choking back her screams of fear, Hermione bounds off the couch slapping both Fred and George as hard as she possibility could.

"This is what you get for scaring me so," grunts Hermione as her hands continue their assault. "What is heavens name are you even doing here?"

"We're here to collect you and your parents," answer the twins in union as they pin Hermione's hands to her side. Seeing her flinch from their words, Fred forces Hermione's hand around a tiny ball. Seconds later, she disappears into thin air.

"Gotta love'em," whispers Fred as he heads up the staircase.

"Yeah," laughs George. "But I wouldn't want to be mum right now for the world."

**  
12 Grimmauld Place  
London**

The room sharply pulls into focus as Hermione crashes onto the ground. Rapidly blinking she takes a looks around her as two sets of arms lift her off of the floor.

"Hermione!" shout both Harry and Ron giving her a tight hug.

"Get off," grunts Hermione as she attempts to break out of their grip. "Where are Fred and George? My parents! Where are my parents?"

"Calm down," instructs Moody.

"Calm down!" erupts Hermione. "Don't tell me to calm down! I was taken from my parent's house in the middle of the night! Something is wrong and I don't know where my parents are! And you're telling me to calm down!"

"Hermione!" bellows her father gaining her attention. "We are right here." Running to her parents, Hermione embraces them.

**  
Hogwarts  
Library**

Choking back a sob, Hermione gently places her book down on the table in front of her. Whipping her tears with the back of her palm, Hermione struggles to maintain her composure. _Why are they shutting me out? What did I do to them that was so bad that they're not even talking to me?_

Standing near the entranceway is a tall elegant man with straight long blonde hair. Narrowing his piecing icy blue eyes as a nasty smirk appears on his face. Using his finger he points to a book located in the restricted section of the library, before slashing his hand in Hermione's direction. Snapping his fingers, the blonde haired man disappears into thin air.

The open book slams down in front of her, giving her a start. The book slams down on Hermione's table with a loud thump, startling her.

Peering around the library Hermione notices a young man with dark black hair. Giving him a small friendly wave she doesn't notice that the pages of the book flip until they settle on a different part of the book. The man smiles gently at her before heading out of the library.

**  
Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Rushing into the dinning hall, Hermione races up to the teacher's table clutching a book to her chest. Huffing, Hermione slams down the book feverishly pointing to a page. Taking several deep breaths she kept trying to talk.

"Miss Granger," demands Professor McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sirius Black," huffs Hermione jabbing the page with her finger. "Is alive. We can save him. It says so right here!"

Examining the book, Professor McGonagall's eyes widen. "It appears you might be correct, Miss Granger. Let me bring this up to the headmaster. By the way, where did you get this book?"

"It landed right in front of me," truthfully answers Hermione as she goes to join her friends at the Gryffindor table.

**  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts**

Peering over the book, Albus sucks on a lemon drop. "It appears that Miss Granger is right. If these directions are correct, we can retrieve Mister Black from the veil."

"But where did she get the book?" questions Severus slightly agitated.

"She said the book landed right in front of her," answers Professor McGonagall.

Stalking around the room, Severus ponders the mystery. Stopping in his tracks, he slowly gives out one of his rare smiles.

"Severus!" admonishes Professor McGonagall. "Stop that. You're starting to scare me."

"If that's all it took," sneers Severus.

"Children!" interrupts Albus. "Can we get back to the matter on hand?"

"Albus, why don't we have Hermione work on this?" suggests Severus. "If will keep her out of the coming battle."

"Oh!" gasps Minerva. "That's a splendid idea."

"But she will be invaluable to Harry," argues Albus.

"How can you claim that she's invaluable and keep her out of those secret meeting you have been having with Misters Potter, Malfoy and Weasley?" demands Severus. "She'll get killed within minutes."

"Fine, fine," grumbles Albus. "She'll work on this, while the rest of us work on getting everyone else ready for the final battle. Perhaps Minerva would be willing to supervise this project?"

"Of course Albus," agrees Minerva.

**  
Christmas Eve  
Hogwarts****  
Dinning Hall**  
  
Sitting at the teacher's table, Severus barely contains his wince. _Damn Black! Why did she have to rescue him anyways?_ Turning his eyes away from the barking mutt of a man at the other end of the table, Severus focus them on the magnificent job Professor Flitwick did on the Christmas decorations this year. _I think he has out done himself this year. It's a beautiful night outside; maybe I'll get some piece when I'm no longer around him._

"As if," snorts Sirius. "Who would possibly want that job?" More laughter greets Severus's ears. "Why thank you Hermione. You really shouldn't have." Turning his head, Severus watch as Sirius rips into the gift that Hermione has given him as Remus gently lays a hand on a fresh set of dress robes. _It's about time he got a new set. Well, his second set once he opens his gift from me._

"Well," shyly says Hermione. "It's not just from me, it's from my parents also."

"Oh!" gushes Remus. His hand was still laying on his new robes. "Hermione."

"Well, my parents thought you could use some new robes," explains Hermione. "The chocolate is from Harry, Ron and me. Enjoy."

"I will," laughs Remus. "Thank you. And thank your parents from me."

"Will do," states Hermione as she walks back over to the Gryffindor table.

Gritting his teeth, Severus fights down the urge to hex everyone is sight. _Well let's give the mutt and the wolf gifts._ Clenching his fists, Severus glares at the laughing group at the Gryffindor table._ I bet she has given everyone else gifts._

"**RONALD WEASLEY**!" shouts Hermione looking angry. "Don't you touch my radio again!"

"But Hermione," whines Ron reaching over to the silver box. "How does it play?"

"It plays just like a regular radio, Ron!" states Hermione agitated.

"Don't touch it!" snaps Draco swatting Ron's hand away from the radio. At Ron's loud whining, Draco rolls his eyes as Ginny kisses Draco's cheek. _Well that one relationship that seems to be surviving her brothers. _Severus watches as Hermione lifts up another Christmas package, this one is wrapped in silver paper with two thin green ribbons.

**  
"Oh. One of this days about twelve o'clock this old bird is going**…" an old woman's voice booms from the radio as bright vibrant white light floods the dinning hall. Blinking hard, Severus watches in fascination as what looked like a muffed three-year-old little girl approaches him.

"Daddy!" screams the angry girl. "Daddy! Sebastian took my dolly again!"

"Ah," groans Severus shocked as the girl comes closer.

"Make him give it back!" she shouts. A tall shoulder length black haired young man walks into the dinning hall holding a ragged little doll. "Sebastian is bad!"

"Shannon," gently coheres Sebastian. "I was just fixing your doll. You broke her arm again." Holding out the doll, Shannon does running towards it. Only to be scooped up into Sebastian's arms. "Got you."

"**NO**!" bellows Shannon. "I don't wanna go to bed!" Turning his attention to the beautiful brown haired woman who was walking towards him with a welcoming smile on her face, Severus feels his breath start to hitch.

"Good night," whispers the woman gently to the kids as they leave the room. Turning her focuses her liquid cinnamon gaze on Severus. Moving steadily closer, she tilts her head in a questioning manor. "Severus? Are you alright?" Lightly touching his hand, Severus jumps back startled at the touch.

"Professor Snape, are you alright?" asks Hermione looking at him with concern in her eyes. In her hands was the silver gift. Giving her a slight nod, Hermione presents the gift to him. "This is for you," whispers Hermione with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Thank you," whispers Severus watching Hermione smiles before walking back to her table. Turning his head a flash of gold catches his eyes. Turning his head, he notices the woman from the bus leaning up against the wall, a knowing smile on her face. Within seconds the woman becomes transparent then fades away into nothing.

**  
"What if God was one of us; Just a slob like one of us; Just a stranger on a bus; Tryin' to make His way home?"** sings out of the radio.

The End


	4. Inspiration

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

* * *

**Just a Stranger  
**

* * *

An: These are the two songs that inspired me to write this fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

* * *

****  
_WHAT IF GOD WAS ONE OF US_  
By Joan Osborn  
  
_If God had a name,_  
What would it be  
_And would you call it to His face  
_ _If you were faced with Him  
_ _And all His glory?  
_ _What would you ask if  
_ _You had just one question?  
_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, God is great.  
_ _Yeah, yeah, God is good.  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_ _  
_ _What if God was one of us;  
_ _Just a slob like one of us;  
_ _Just a stranger on a bus  
_ _Tryin' to make His way home?  
_ _  
_ _If God had a face,  
_ _What would it look like  
_ _And would you wanna see  
_ _If seeing meant you would have to believe  
_ _In things like Heaven  
_ _And in Jesus and the Saints  
_ _And all the Prophets?  
_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, God is great.  
_ _Yeah, yeah, God is good.  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_ _  
_ _What if God was one of us;  
_ _Just a slob like one of us;  
_ _Just a stranger on a bus  
_ _Tryin' to make His way home?  
_ _  
_ _Tryin' to make His way home.  
_ _Back up to Heaven all alone.  
_ _Nobody callin' on the phone  
_ _'Cept for the Pope, maybe, in Rome.  
_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, God is great.  
_ _Yeah, yeah, God is good.  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_ _  
_ _What if God was one of us;  
_ _Just a slob like one of us;  
_ _Just a stranger on a bus  
_ _Tryin' to make His way home?  
_ _  
Just tryin' to make His way home  
_ _Like a Holy rollin' stone.  
_ _Back up to Heaven all alone.  
_ _Just tryin' to make His way home.  
_ _Nobody callin' on the phone  
_ _'Cept for the Pope, maybe, in Rome.  
  
___

* * *

_COME TO JESUS_  
_By Mindy Smith  
  
__Oh, my baby, when you're older_ _  
Maybe then you'll understand_ _  
You have angels that dance around you shoulders_ _  
'Cause at times in life you need a loving hand  
  
__Oh, my baby, when you're prayin'  
_ _Leave your burden by my door_ _  
You have Jesus standing near your bedside  
_ _To keep you calm, keep you safe,  
_ _Away from harm  
  
__Worry not my daughters,  
_ _Worry not my sons  
_ _Child, when life don't seem worth livin'  
_ _Come to Jesus and let Him hold you in His arms  
  
__Oh, my baby, when you're cryin'  
_ _Never hide your face from me  
_ _I've conquered hell and driven out the demons  
_ _I have come with a light to set you free  
  
__Worry not my daughers,  
_ _Worry not my sons  
_ _Child, when life don't seem worth livin'  
_ _Come to Jesus, let Him hold you in His arms  
  
__Oh, oh  
_ _Oh, oh  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
__Oh, my baby, when you're dying  
_ _Believe the healing of His hand  
_ _Here in Heaven we will wait for your arrival  
_ _Here in Heaven you will finally understand  
_ _Here in Heaven we will wait for your arrival  
_ _Here in Heaven you will finally understand  
  
__Worry not my daughers,  
_ _Worry not my sons  
_ _Child, when life don't seem worth livin'  
_ _Come to Jesus and let Him hold you in His arms  
  
_

* * *


End file.
